Morning Kisses
by animanga33
Summary: Hi-Def is going to be late to their dance battle if Glitch doesn't wake up. How will Mo wake him up? MoGlitch
1. Morning Kisses

Hi there! This is practically my first time writing a fanfiction. Any constructive criticism or comments are welcome. Flames are not.

Warning: This series of one-shots will contain boyxboy love. If you're not comfortable with that, please don't read this story. Also, I apologize in advance for my terrible imitation of Mo and Glitch's accents. I tried to show it, but not put too much of it.

This series is based on entries from imagineyourotp's tumblr. This particular one shot takes place about 3 years after DC3.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dance Central. This excellent series belongs to Harmonix, those lucky people.

Entry: Imagine person A of your OTP waking up person B with kisses early in the morning.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Be-" CRASH!

"Damn alarm," Mo grumbled, lifting his hand from the now-silent alarm clock. He glanced at the time: 7:30 AM.

"Way too early ta wake up on a Saturday mornin'. Why'd my alarm go off anyway?" he mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching as he did so.

He looked down to his right at an unmoving, blanket-covered lump on the bed. His black-haired boyfriend hadn't stirred at all, despite the loud alarm sounding throughout the quiet room.

Mo leaned back onto the headboard as he looked at Glitch's sleeping form, contemplating how he and the now-nineteen-year-old male had ended up in a relationship. He knew how much Glitch had admired him and Mo knew how much he respected Glitch's skills and persistance. When had this mutual admiration and respect turned into love? It seemed so long ago.

"Well, no use thinkin' 'bout it now. Might as well go back ta sleep," Mo said, lying back down and getting comfortable, hugging Glitch close to him and cuddling him before sleeping once more.

.

.

.

_"People always say that my music's loud, Sorry for party rocking, Neigh-" - _CLICK.

"'Lo?" Mo mumbled, trying to recover from the grogginess he felt after going back to sleep for a short time.

"Mo! Where the hell are you and Glitch?! It's almost 10! The dance off's gonna start in an hour! We were supposed to all meet up half an hour ago!" Emilia shouted from the other side. Mo put the phone further away from his ear to prevent any hearing loss.

"Shit! Was that today? No wonder my alarm went off earlier. Aight, aight, dolla back to threat level: chill, Emilia. We'll be there in 45 minutes. Lessee how quick I can get this lazy ass next t' me ta wake up. See ya in a few," Mo said, hanging up and ignoring anything else Emilia had to say. He turned to Glitch, getting ready to wake the shorter crew member up.

"Yo, G, wake up. We got a dance off wit Flash4ward today, 'member? We gotta be there in less than an hour. Wake up!" Mo said, gently shoving the teen. Glitch mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "5 mo' minutes, Momo" before turning around, facing away from his partner.

" '5 more minutes', my ass, G. Get your lazy ass up. I knew I shouldn't've let you play games til 2 in the morning. C'mon, it's 10 now. We still gotta get ready and run over ta the station in less than an hour." Glitch mumbled again and burrowed deeper into the blanket, paying no heed to Mo.

Mo sighed, looking at the still-sleeping b-boy. He thought about how to wake Glitch up. Suddenly, a plan came into mind and he grinned mischievously. He leaned over his partner and whispered, "If you ain't gonna wake up the easy way, I'll have to do it the hard way."

With those words, he turned Glitch's face toward his and kissed him right on the lips. He held the kiss there, keeping his eyes open to watch Glitch's reactions.

Glitch's eyes scrunched up and his breathing started to quicken. Mo stopped kissing him on the lips to allow Glitch to breathe a bit, and continued to kiss his eyelids, his cheeks, and everywhere on his face. Glitch's eyes fluttered open and he and Mo locked eyes as Mo started kissing him on the lips again.

After their short make-out session, Mo pulled away and got out of bed. He walked over to their dresser and took out their Hi-Def outfits. He threw Glitch's outfit to him, hitting Glitch on the head with his clothes.

"Ow! Mo, what was 'at fer?" Glitch asked, rubbing his head where his suspenders had hit him. He pouted at Mo, who looked back and laughed at his accident.

"My bad, G. Think of it as payback fer not wakin' up on time. Look, we've only got 'bout 45 minutes to get to the station now. 'Member our dance off with Flash4ward? We're gonna default if we're late. Move your ass!" Mo replied, going over to Glitch and kissing the pout off his partner's face.

Glitch deepened the kiss, then abruptly pulled away, "Shit! That's right! I almost forgot! Why didn't you saying anything sooner, Mo?" He quickly changed, uncaring of the fact that Mo was right there. They had changed in front of each other for so long that it didn't matter anymore. Within 10 minutes, Glitch and Mo were putting the finishing touches to their outfits. Glitch fixed his hair and put his bandana around his neck and Mo placed his cap and hoodie over his head.

The Hi-Def partners put on their shoes and ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock it before rushing to the station. They made it to the station with 10 minutes to spare. The rest of the crews were there, impatiently waiting for them.

"'Bout time you two got here. What took you so long, you lazy asses? Bet ya didn't even practice this morning, huh G?" Lil T asked Glitch.

"Tch, whatever T. Mo and I can kick yer crew's butts without even practicing, no sweat."

Glitch looked over to Mo, the two lovers smiling at each before taking the floor, ready to perform.

Thanks for reading all the way through! I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!


	2. Of Traffic and Roller Coasters

Imagine your OTP going to an amusement park together. Bonus: one of them is scared of the roller coaster but goes on it anyway and has to hold the other's hand through the whole thing.

Also inspired by my recent trip to Knott's Berry Farm. The park turned out to be smaller than I remembered it to be, haha.

Credit to ultimaterollercoaster-dot-com for info on ghost rider.

Disclaimer: Dance Central belongs to Harmonix, those wonderful people who are awesome at character development. Google isn't mine either - I'm just referencing it.

"Mo, hurry up! We're not gonna beat everyone else if ya don't get movin'!"

"Aight, aight. Just chill, man. We'll get there in time. You don't want me to hit anyone, do ya?"

"Fine! Why's there gotta be traffic anyway? It's a Saturday mornin'! Everyone should be sleepin' right now."

"Chill, man. It's L.A. Why're ya surprised at the traffic? You've lived 'ere fer yer whole life. 'Sides, We'll get there soon enough."

** 20 minutes later. **

"Moooooo! Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there yet, G? I don't see any rides here. All I see are cars. We'll get there soon, k?"

"...Fine."

** 20 minutes later. **

"Mo, where are we? Where's the park?"

"Hold up, G. I need to check and see if we passed the park."

"Maan, didn't ya check Google for the directions? What's wit ya?"

"Hey, at least we're not stuck in traffic no more, yeah? Patience is a virtue, l'il dude. Why doncha use that geeky thing on your wrist and look up where the parking's at?"

"No can do, man. I didn't bring th' one with GPS capabilities. Only the back-up that let's me text and call people. I didn't wanna take the chance of losin' Steve at the park!"

"Ya named that watch? Maan, what a geek."

"Hey! Steve is awesome! Don't hate! So, where we headed?"

"Chill, man. Get the map out and look it up."

"You want me to use a paper book? Mo, it's the 21st century."

"Fine, let me park over at that store and so I can look it up."

** 20 minutes later. **

"We're here! Hi-Def is in da house!"

"Cool it, G. We just passed the gate. Where do ya wanna go first?"

"I wanna go on all the rides! Let's start over at Camp Snoopy and go around!"

"Aight, let's go. We got all day fer this, so no rush okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's go."

The two Hi-Def dancers started walking to Camp Snoopy, looking at the Wild West decorations and pushing their way through the many people on spring break. They discovered that the rides in Camp Snoopy were for toddlers and even Glitch was too tall for the maximum height requirement.

"'Ey Glitch, you're too tall fer somethin' for once."

"Hey! I'm not short! We're just livin' in a height-ist society, k?"

"... That ain't even a word, G."

"...Whatever, Mo."

After exploring Camp Snoopy, the pair went to the thrill rides, ate lunch, and tried out all the arcade games. They had somehow bypassed all the roller coasters in the park and had walked to the area where they first entered the park. There, Glitch was excited to see one of the rides he was looking forward to riding.

"Ghost Rider".

Mo and Glitch looked up at the worn, wooden sign and then watched the car going speeding downhill, following the track, as the riders screamed. Glitch blinked, then cheered.

"Yes! It looks super awesome! Mo, we gotta get on this ride. Look at those drops! Didya hear those screams? 'Ey, didya know that when it was first built, it was one of the fastest, longest, and tallest wooden roller coasters in the world? Isn't that dope, Mo?"

When he didn't receive a reply, Glitch turned and looked at his boyfriend. Mo was still looking up at the ride and had a frown on his face. Suddenly, he grabbed Glitch's hand and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Mo? Mo! What are you doing we still gotta ride Ghost Rider and all the other roller coasters! I dun wanna leave yet!"

Mo stopped walking, but didn't look at Glitch. Still holding Mo's hand, Glitch walked up to Mo and looked up to meet his eyes. Mo averted his eyes from Glitch's gaze.

"Wassup wit' ya, Mo? Somethin' wrong?"

Mo glanced at Glitch, but quickly looked away again. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and mumbled, "Looks dangerous. Thin tracks like those can't hold up th' whole train and 30 people."

Glitch paused, opened his mouth, closed it, and held back laughter. Mo was afraid of wooden roller coasters. That was unexpected. He'd been wondering why Mo had taken charge of the map. That explained why they had passed all the other coasters in the park.

Glitch looked back to Mo, who had looked away by then, embarrassed at having his fear revealed to his partner. Glitch smiled gently, taking Mo's hand.

"Mo, if ya don't wanna go on the roller coaster, we can just go on th' other rides again instead. I don't mind. Where do ya' wanna go?"

Mo looked at Glitch and recalled how excited Glitch had looked when seeing the ride.

"Aight, let's go on Ghost Rider. Ya really wanna go on it, so let's go. I'll try it."

Glitch turned to Mo and looked at him with wide eyes. Mo had a determined look on his face and was staring at the ride they had just been walking from.

"But, Mo...Ya' sure"

"Yeah, man. I'm gonna get over this. Let's go."

Mo and Glitch walked back to the ride, and used their Fast Pass to get on the ride quickly. When they sat on the train and buckled up, Glitch held Mo's hand between them, and looked at Mo.

"'Ey, Mo?"

Mo, who had been anxiously staring at the track, turned to Glitch. Glitch leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Mo, for ridin' with me, even though it's a roller coaster."

Mo smiled at Glitch, "No sweat G. This ride's gonna be a piece o' cake. Lemme just' hold your hand durin' the ride so yer skinny ass don't fall off."

"Hey! ...Kay, just in case."

The two b-boys smiled each other, hands clasped as the ride started.

AN:

Thanks for reading til the end! Sorry this is so late, OTL. College involves way too much research, homework, and overall stuff.

Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors or anything. Just so you all know, I will no longer be using ffn to post stories. I will be over at AO3 (archiveofourown . org) under the user name animangamer33, if you want to keep reading more MoGlitch oneshots. :)


	3. Cooking Fail

Warning: Swearing, OOC-ness (orz), and platonic (sadness) fluffiness

Notes: I imagined this to take place around the time of DC2, so this is before Mo and Glitch got together (at least in my head-canon).

Disclaimer: Dance Central does not belong to me. It belongs to those awesome people at Harmonix. I also don't own the Game Show Network, nor Google.

- Present time: 5:23pm -

"… We're never doin' this again. Ever."

"….'kay."

- Earlier that day: 2:43pm. -

It was a lazy, sunny April afternoon in Los Angeles. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, and Mo was sitting on the couch, channel surfing.

"This is a great day. No DCI, no errands. Nothin'. Just me and the TV. For once, tt's nice ta have some peace and –

*BAM*

"quiet… Or not. Tha's fine too, I guess. I hope th' door's okay." Mo sighed and put the remote down. He had landed on the Game Show Network.

"Moooooo!" Glitch's voice could be heard throughout the whole apartment. Stomps could be heard headed towards the living room, the same room Mo was trying to relax in.

"Mo!" Glitch yelled, leaning on the living room doorway, panting.

"Hey, G. You look tired. Wassup?," Mo asked, taking note of Glitch's tired state.

"Mo! We gotta make some cookies! Do we have th' stuff to make some? It's an emergency!" Glitch said, regaining his breath and now looking desperate. Mo was not impressed.

"Slow your roll fer a minute, youngin'. What kinda emergency needs cookies, huh? Weren't ya hangin with th' girls?" Mo was very confused. One minute he was relaxing on the couch doing nothing, and the next Glitch comes in, screaming about cookies.

"Yeah, they made me carry their stuff around the mall! Ya should've told me what they were gonna do when I agreed to hang out with them fer lunch! What the hell, Mo?" Gltich raged, emergency easily forgotten.

"It's not my fault you didn't have th' common sense to reject them when you saw none of th' other guys didn't volunteer. So, what's this emergency you were yellin' about earlier?" Mo leaned back into the couch, hoping Glitch would quickly explain whatever this emergency was so he could go back to channel surfing.

"I need to bake cookies! For all of 'em! If I don't make 'em by tonight, I'll be stuck carrying shopping bags and boxes fer the next month! Mo! Ya gotta help me!" After being reminded of his predicament, Glitch started panicking again and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh man. What kinda stuff do we need to make cookies? Do we have any of it?" Glitch asked, opening and closing the fridge door and all the other cabinets in the kitchen.

"Hold up, G. Why do ya have to make cookies for the girls?"

"Urgh. Wasn't my fault, man! I swear it was L'il T! She started it! She said guys couldn't bake to save their lives an' I told her I was sure you could do it cuz yer awesome! But then, I realized you said once you don't bake, but I had already said you could. I tried ta take it back, but they said you would be able to teach me and that I had to give 'em cookies tonight or else they're gonna make me carry their bags fer a month and they didn't give me a choice, so I –," Glitch cut off, taking a breath before getting ready to launch into a continuation of his rambling explanation. Mo cut him off before he could say another word.

"Aight, aight. Chill, l'il dude. You just gotta find a recipe online and follow it then. I don't think we have anythin' for bakin' in the kitchen, so you should probably hurry to the grocery and get the stuff. Sound good?"

Glitch looked at Mo, who stared at him from the couch.

"Y-Yer not comin' with me?" Glitch asked, putting on his puppy face. Mo looked at him right in the eyes.

"Nope. I'm stayin' right here and gettin' reacquainted with our TV. It's yer fault in th' first place fer sayin' anything."

"B-b-but Moooo!"

"You better hurry or you won't be able to make their cookies in time. Later."

"…Mo, you're an ass. Fine! You'll see! I'll make th' best cookies ever!"

With those words, Glitch went to his room, presumably to look up a recipe for cookies. Mo stayed on the couch, dividing his attention between the TV and the frustrated comments coming from Glitch's room, smiling at the predicament Glitch managed to get himself into.

"Maaaan, Mo sucks. So do th' girls. Watch, I'll make th' best cookies ever. C'mon Google, show me what ya got."

"Why the hell are there so many ways to make cookies?"

"All girls like chocolate, right? Chocolate cookies should be fine."

"What the hell? Why are there so many different ways to make chocolate cookies? Why are there so many different kinds o' chocolate?"

"The heck? Car-baked chocolate chip cookies?"

"Argh! So many ingredients! Maaan, we only have eggs and salt."

Mo chuckled. Seems like Glitch finally found something. He heard the jingle of keys and watched Glitch run past the living room towards the front door.

*BAM*

And there goes the front door. Oh well. Mo turned his full attention back to the TV. Ooh, Family Feud marathon. Nice.

- 3:53pm -

*BAM*

The front door. Again. Mo watched as Glitch, holding 2 plastic bags, went through the living room, blocking his view of the TV, and entered the kitchen. The entire time, Glitch did not look Mo in the eye.

"Hey, G, how'd shopping go? Find everything?"

"..."

The silent treatment. Hmmm, he could beat this. Groaning at the fact that he had to stand up, Mo combated his laziness and followed Glitch to the kitchen.

"Aw, c'mon G. You know I was jus' playin'," Mo said, helping Glitch unpack one of the bags, while Glitch did the same to the other bag. Glitch turned away from him, silent.

"G, I'll help ya bake if ya talk to me," Mo smiled, knowing this would get Glitch to talk to him.

Glitch slowly turned to Mo, and looked at him and smiled, "…K. Thanks, Mo."

"No prob. Find everything you need?" Mo asked. The two dancers had finished unpacking all the ingredients.

"Yeah, no sweat, Mo!" Glitch replied. He went to his room and came back with his wrist phone, dubbed Steve 1.0. After quickly typing something onto it, he set it down on the counter and turned to Mo.

"Mo, could ya preheat the oven to 375 degrees? I'll start measurin' the food."

"Sure G," Mo said, walking to the oven and looking at the dials before turning the one that controlled temperature up to 375. Mo realized that he hadn't turned the TV off, so he went to the living room and, after watching the last few minutes of the Family Feud episode he'd been watching earlier, turned off the TV.

When he returned to the kitchen, he saw Glitch stirring some of the ingredients in a bowl. He saw some ingredients in front of another bowl next to Glitch.

"Should I stir these, G?" Mo asked, pointing to the bowl not in Glitch's hands. Glitch turned to him, flour already on his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"Yeah, I put the stuff in it already. Just needs to be mixed now."

Mo took the bowl and started stirring the ingredients, feeling them turn to a doughy mixture. He set the bowl down and showed Glitch, who looked at it and poured whatever was in his bowl into Mo's bowl. Glitch then grabbed the bowl and started stirring vigorously. Mo watched as some of the mixture splattered onto Glitch's hands and somehow got onto his face. He chuckled, grabbing a paper towel and wiping Glitch's face.

"Mo! What're ya doin? I can't see the bowl like this!"

"Glitch, do you realize how much stuff you have on your face? I'm just cleanin' it up for ya."

Once Mo was done, he threw the towel into the trash can, just as the oven started beeping, signaling that it was preheated. Glitch turned around, still stirring, and looked at Mo.

"Mo, could you please get that gray tray over by the sink, please? This mix is almost done so I think we can start placing it onto the tray."

Mo nodded, grabbed the tray, and set it down on the counter in front of Glitch. Glitch put the bowl down as well, grabbing a handful of the mixture and rolling it into a ball, before setting it on one corner of the tray. Mo followed his example and started molding the mixture as well. By the time they were done, there were 30 balls on the tray.

"Yes! Now we can put 'em in the oven and just wait! Awesome! Thanks Mo! You're the best!"

"No prob, man. Here, let me put this tray in the oven. Don't want yer hands gettin' burnt."

"K. I'll set the timer!"

After Mo had placed the tray into the oven, Glitch went to the stove and set the timer. Then, the two went back into the living room, where Mo immediately got comfortable and turned the TV on to continue watching Family Feud. It was 4:30pm and a new episode had just started.

- 4:55pm -

"Hey Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"Think those cookies are done yet?"

"Has the timer rung yet?"

"Nope."

"Then they're probably not done yet. Just wait for the timer."

"K."

- 5:12pm -

"Uhhh... Mo?"

"What's up, G?"

"Is it just me, or do you smell...smoke?"

"..."

"Mo?"

"...Shit. Go to the kitchen!"

Mo and Glitch rushed to the kitchen and saw smoke starting to emit from the oven. Glitch rushed to the window to open it as Mo put on a kitchen glove, opened the oven, and grabbed the tray of cookies and set it by the now-open window.

Both b-boys sighed in relief. Mo looked at the mess around the kitchen and turned back to Glitch, taking a deep breath.

"… We're never doin' this again. Ever."

"….'kay."

"Why didn't the timer go off anyway?"

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure I set it to the right..."

Mo turned to Glitch, curious as to why his partner had trailed off. Glitch was looking between Steve 1.0 and the oven timer in horror.

"G?"

"I-I-I set it to 2 hours, not 20 minutes!...Sorry Mo. I didn't mean to almost burn the house down..."

Glitch walked out of the kitchen, depressed. Mo quickly followed him and made him sit on the couch.

"G, don't worry about it. I'm just glad we're both okay."

"But, the kitchen..."

"Aw, don't worry about it little man, we can clean that mess up easy," Mo said, grinning.

Glitch smiled back, "Ok. Thanks, Mo."

"Come on, to celebrate that the place didn't burn down, let's go grab some dinner and ice cream."

"Ice cream? Really? Yes!"

The two got off the couch and left the house to get dinner.

- OMAKE -

"Maaan, why do I hafta carry all these bags? What the hell is in these things? Bricks?"

L'il T looked back, smirking at Glitch, "Suck it up! You lost the bet!"

Glitch glared back, "It was a total accident dude! Stupid cookies."

"Whatever! A deal's a deal, so be a man and keep yer word! Come on, the next store's over here."

Glitch, already carrying his weight in shopping bags, grudgingly followed L'il T and the other girls, garnering sympathetic looks from the other males walking in the mall.

FIN

Head-canon(s) of the Chapter:

- L'il T and Glitch like to compete against each other because they're the youngest and shortest of the whole group. Friendly competition, of course… most of the time.

- As shown in the games, Glitch thinks Mo's awesome and can do anything.

- Glitch uses the face he developed for the Pound Tap move in Forget You to try and persuade Mo. Mo hardly ever falls for it now. (I might make a one shot of when Glitch developed this, haha, if I'm not lazy. orz).

- Glitch talks to himself. A lot. Especially when he's alone and focused.

As usual, inspired by an entry from imagineyourotp from tumblr.

Imagineyourotp entry: Imagine your OTP baking cookies together and then burning them.

Partially inspired by my roommate and I trying to bake donut holes but instead making dry sweet bread that was missing…something. Probably glaze. Also inspired by my housemates and I watching the Game Show Network until midnight everyday last year. :)

Geez, I spent a whole page and a half setting up the situation to finally get them to actually bake, orz.

In the wake of Hi-Def's Crew Challenge win, I got my lazy butt onto a chair and started finishing this up. Now that school is over, I can work on my one shots in peace... while looking for a job.


End file.
